<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Попробовать by ChemicalMusician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517742">Попробовать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician'>ChemicalMusician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты о чем-то поговорить хотел? Кое-что попробовать?<br/>- Попробовать?.. Тебя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Попробовать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Продолжаю почеркушки по своей АУ, где Обито выжил.<br/>Как всё это было: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261942</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Знаешь, Какаши, я хотел бы кое-что попробовать… — Обито говорит неуверенно и тихо. — Ну, знаешь… когда будем дома, я поговорю с тобой.</p><p>— Конечно, но сначала давай обсудим кое-что с Минато-сенсеем, — Какаши серьёзен (Ками, будто ему двенадцать, будто не было того (почти) несчастного случая с камнем, будто они в тот день не спасли друг друга, будто Минато-сенсей не помог). С того момента прошло некоторое время, и Обито чем дальше, тем лучше приживался обратно в Конохе. С тех пор всё стало будто иначе.</p><p>— Меня кое-что беспокоит: тебе ведь уже легче со дня твоей полной реабилитации, правда?..</p><p>— Намного, — он трётся щекой о ладонь Какаши, останавливаясь и чувствуя, как к щекам приливает жар.</p><p>— Обито? Всё хорошо?<br/>Они прошли слишком много трудностей вместе, чтобы ему совсем ничего не помогло — ни разговоры, ни лекарства, и прочее. Ранее Обито попросил сделать себе повязку, чтобы протектор не сползал постоянно с глаза. Он привык и даже перестал прятать лицо за маской.<br/>— Шрамы украшают мужчину, — без всякого сарказма и стеснительности говорит Обито, нередко поглядывая в том числе и на Какаши.</p><p>— Конечно, — улыбаясь, всегда отвечает он.</p><p>Обито уверенно стучит в дверь кабинета Хокаге.<br/>— Добрый день, Минато-сенсей, — говорит он. — Мы с Какаши…</p><p>— Ты, — перебивает его Какаши.</p><p>— Ну… хорошо, я. Минато-сенсей, у меня из родных есть только вы. Как считаете, я готов сдать экзамен на джонина в этом году?</p><p>Минато поднимает на него светлые глаза.<br/>— Экзамен на джонина… слушай, это неплохая идея, но мне нужно посоветоваться с другими джонинами.</p><p>— Он стоит перед вами, Минато-сенсей, — подаёт голос Какаши.</p><p>— Это будет слишком просто, — улыбается Минато. — Конечно, ты его порекомендуешь, он ведь твой друг. Мне нужен кто-то, оценивающий способности Обито более трезво.</p><p>Какаши вздыхает.</p><p>— Я пойду поищу, с кем могу поговорить. Аккуратнее с ключами, я вам доверяю. — Минато покидает кабинет Хокаге, мелькнув белым плащом.</p><p>— Красота… — восхищенно говорит Обито, осматривая кабинет. — Как думаешь, кто станет следующим Хокаге — я или ты?</p><p>— Да не надо оно мне, — говорит Какаши, бросая взгляд на стол. — Ты о чем-то поговорить хотел? Кое-что попробовать?</p><p>— Попробовать… — Снова воспоминание об этом прикосновении, грубая ладонь Какаши, гроздь мурашек, рассыпавшихся по коже на шее. Обито подходит совсем близко, ладонью он ведёт от груди Какаши к животу, к паху. — Тебя.</p><p>Какаши поднимает брови, беря Обито за руку.<br/>— Это, конечно, звучит интересно, и я согласен, но не здесь же?</p><p>Правда? Не здесь? В кабинете Четвертого Хокаге, куда может зайти кто угодно?</p><p>— Почему бы и нет? — улыбается Обито. — Звучит экстремально, очень возбуждающе…</p><p>— Вообще нет! — пытается отвертеться Какаши. — Ты в курсе, что это нарушение морально-этических общепринятых правил?</p><p>— Ну ты же помнишь, Какаши-кун, что есть люди хуже тех, кто нарушает правила? — мурлычет Обито. — Я хочу тебя попробовать, пожалуйста… позволишь?</p><p>Ладно. Ладно, так и быть. Тяжёлый вдох и тяжёлый выдох.</p><p>Какаши сдается и еле заметно кивает. Обито кивает в ответ, целует его в висок, рядом с ухом, через ткань — в шею, вниз, ниже… опускается на колени, к ткани штанов.</p><p>— Обито, это ужасно, — говорит Какаши. — Они же грязные.</p><p>— Зато я чувствую кожей не только грязь, — говорит Обито, уверенно целует выпирающий участок ткани, медленно краснея.</p><p>— Я пожалею об этом, — заплетающимся языком говорит Какаши, пятится к стене рядом со столом.</p><p>— Конечно, пожалеешь, — вздыхает Обито. — Но сначала я постараюсь сделать, чтоб тебе было не жалко, а хорошо.</p><p>— Закрой эту чёртову дверь, — цедит Какаши сквозь зубы.<br/>Обито удивленно смотрит на него — смотрите-ка, ругается, — затем хищно скалится, поднимается с коленей и, захватив ключ, закрывает дверь.</p><p>— А если постучат?.. — опасливо косится на дверь Какаши.</p><p>— Подождут, пока открою, — усмехается Обито, возвращаясь к своему занятию.<br/>Спускает с Какаши удобные форменные штаны, зубами поддевает бельё. Восхищенно дышит прямо на кожу — он видел до этого Какаши без одежды, и, чёрт, это было безумно прекрасное зрелище.</p><p>— Обито, не смотри ты так… — Какаши прикрывает глаза, зарываясь пальцами правой руки в волосы Обито.</p><p>— Не могу, ты… такой красивый, не оторваться, — Обито жадно облизывает губы, собираясь с мыслями: — Не убежишь же?</p><p>— Чёрт, я не должен этого допускать, — тихо и нервно смеется он. — Но ты видишь как возбудил меня своими поцелуями?</p><p>— Ками, мне это нравится, — он кладет руку на бедро Какаши и прижимается к нему щекой, — да, весь день хотел так сделать…</p><p>У Какаши заканчиваются слова, чтобы ругать его. Обито осторожно касается языком головки, проводит вдоль ствола, даже чувствительных яичек касается. Какаши хватается за стену, чтобы тут же не свалиться. Вдыхает вмиг отяжелевший воздух.</p><p>— Ну… тебе… не противно хоть? — уточняет Какаши, проведя пальцами по вспотевшему лбу.<br/>В ответ Обито забирает в рот практически полностью головку, вынимает изо рта и медленно облизывает. Какаши срывается на собачий скулёж.<br/>— Обито, — в глазах почти стоят слёзы от того, как же это всё неправильно и возбуждающе. Хочется остановить его и попросить продолжить. Оттолкнуть и притянуть за волосы.</p><p>— Да? — хитро уточняет Обито, накрывая второй раз головку губами.</p><p>— Не… не останавливайся.<br/>Это победа. Обито чувствует как по подбородку течёт слюна. Какаши горячий, возбужденный и терпкий, Какаши прекрасный, как всегда.</p><p>Обито расслабляет челюсть, медленно забирая в рот больше. Рукой пытается помочь себе, ведёт — выше, ниже — второй прижимается к бёдрам Какаши, и снова — с характерным звуком вынимает изо рта член, касается кончиком языка яичек.</p><p>— Я так грохнусь, — хрипит сверху Какаши. — У меня уже ноги подкашиваются…<br/>Изо всех сил он закусывает ткань, мешающую кусать губы, чувствует, как она, мокрая от слюны, прилипает к губам, к щеке, к подбородку.</p><p>— Какаши, — говорит Обито, завороженно глядя на тянущуюся нить слюны, связывающую его губы с членом Какаши, — давай свою руку и садись в кресло.</p><p>— Какой же стыд, — безнадежно скулит Какаши.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я закончил?</p><p>— Н… — Отвратительно, безобразно, немыслимо. — Нет!..</p><p>Он опускается в кресло Хокаге, стараясь повыше натянуть спущенные штаны.<br/>— Тебе идёт это кресло, — говорит Обито, опустившись на колени и забираясь под стол.<br/>«Просторно, — отмечает Обито, — очень даже удобно. Будто его специально для этого сделали».<br/>Он снова забирает в рот его головку, опускаясь ниже, думая, что пока Какаши сидит, это делать даже удобнее. Какаши кладёт голову на стол, упираясь в руки, как можно тише стонет. Через маску кусает рукав, впивается зубами в кожу. Приглушить голос становится сложнее.</p><p>Обито очень хочет сказать, как он его любит, задевает языком внутреннюю сторону бедра.</p><p>— Хокаге-сама, — нарушает их идиллию скрипучий голос старейшины.</p><p>Обито разочарованно выдыхает — нет, ну этого следовало ожидать. Какаши быстро вытирает выступившие слёзы рукавом, совсем забывая, что тот покусан и обслюнявлен. Обито вытирает рукавом губы и подбородок, открывает ключом дверь.</p><p>— Хо… а где Хокаге-сама?</p><p>— А он… отошёл… — говорит Обито. — Он обсуждал кое-что касательно экзамена на джонина, а затем, наверное, вышел… покурить…</p><p>— Хокаге-сама курит, немыслимо. Совсем эти дети его доводят, вместе с женой, — бурчит старейшина. — Зачем ты занял его место?</p><p>— Я… ну… знаете ли, я наследник Четвёртого… — медленно подбирает слова Какаши, — потому пытаюсь освоиться, пока тот занят, понимаете ли.</p><p>— Ах ты парш…</p><p>— А вы будьте повежливее с учениками Четвертого, — перебивает её Обито. — Мы работали в одной команде, перед вами — герой Листа, прошедший войну. Ну, и второй, — улыбается он.</p><p>Старейшина что-то обиженно бурчит под нос, разворачиваясь к выходу.</p><p>— Ну видал, какая! — смеется Обито, закрывая дверь на ключ.</p><p>— Обито, пожалуйста… — почти шепотом обращается к нему Какаши.</p><p>— М?..</p><p>— Закончи… начатое…</p><p>— Вот как, Какаши-кун, тебе нравится.</p><p>— Обито! — почти повышает голос на него Какаши.</p><p>— Ага, — он опускается на колени и вновь обхватывает губами чувствительную раскрасневшуюся головку, расслабляет челюсть.</p><p>Какаши хрипит, стаскивает с лица ткань, сжимает зубы. Обито поднимает голову, улыбается. Спустя несколько уверенных движений во рту становится вязко. Обито даже не пытается сдержать довольное мычание, а еще — ужасно жалеет, что не видит лица Какаши. Тот только молча поглаживает волосы Обито и рвано дышит. Обито осторожно сплёвывает в окно.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, снизу никто не стоял, — неуверенно говорит Какаши.</p><p>— А если Минато-с…</p><p>— Обито!<br/>Какаши осторожно выглядывает из окна, вздыхая с облегчением: под окном резиденции — крыша.</p><p>— Ты такой… вкусный, — зажмуривается Обито.</p><p>— Да перестань, — Какаши кажется, что ещё немного, и он прямо здесь умрёт от смущения.</p><p>— Правда, — губы Обито расплываются в улыбке. — Я тебя л…</p><p>Какаши неожиданно целует Обито, чувствуя, как у того хрустят суставы в спине — он почти заваливается назад. Оторвавшись, Какаши облизывает кончиком языка губы Обито, прикрывает глаза и тихо говорит:<br/>— Да… пожалуй, ты прав.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>